1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure of parts for a vehicle, and particularly to a support structure of a battery and a fuse box mounted in an engine compartment of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of parts for a vehicle including a battery, a fuse box, ABS actuator, electronic control unit, etc. are mounted in an engine compartment of the vehicle, in which the battery and the fuse box are mounted on the upper face of a front side member.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-29336 discloses a support structure in which a battery is mounted on a tray provided on a front side member, and a bracket is provided on the side of the battery and a fuse box is mounted on the bracket.